


Near One Porcupine

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell smiled after a porcupine managed to hurt a villain.





	Near One Porcupine

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled after a porcupine managed to hurt a villain with quills and he no longer dreaded such animals.

THE END


End file.
